Rewind to the Beginning
by Solar o Eclipse
Summary: Let's rewind all the way back to the beginning and add a new character into the storyline. What happens if this character was Sari's sister, and she turned out to be a techno-organic? Will things turn out for the best or for the worst?
1. The Sumdac Sisters

_Okay, I will be rewriting __A New Beginning__ first so I'll work on this story till the end of season 1 of Transformers Animated. Chapters will be coming in later on for me being a Freshmen and all, I also got my first horse on top of that so I hope you understand what I'm going through. Now I have more work to do: Homework, taking care of my horse, and writing FanFiction. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to the rewrite of __A New Beginning_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sumdac Sisters**

~Alarm Ringing~

A narrowed bright blue gaze fell upon the bank as police sirens filled the air in the distance. The figure's gaze observed as two masked figures left with sacks of cash thrown over their shoulders. Throwing them in the back of a white van, the two masked figures quickly hopped into their escape vehicle before driving off at top speed. The figure swiftly stood up from the crouch position and made it across the rooftops after the white vehicle. Jumping, the black figure silently landed on top of the runaway van.

*Sumdac Tower*

A small child watched with wide eyes down at the lit up city of Detroit. The wind blew through the child's ears as if whispering to comfort the small bundle of joy. Hearing the sirens in the distance, the little girl's eyes filled with concern.

Meet Sari Sumdac: At 7 years old, Sari Sumdac has mocha colored skin, red hair that was parted in the front and put up into pigtails, an orange hairpin and a yellow hairpin, and maroon eyes. She wears an orange and yellow dress with a pair of orange and yellow boots.

She only knew one person able to deal with anything that threatened the city.

*Runaway Van*

The figure's hood fell back and revealed the face of a teenage girl. As she moved her body to follow the van's movements, the tip of the girl's finger spout a flame. Quickly, she cut a neat circle into the top of the van before she removed it. A masked figure looked up but was knocked out cold with a punch connected to his face.

"Hey man, everything alright back there?" The other masked figure questioned, there was only silence.

Meet Kari Sumdac: At 17 years old, she was far from human. She too has mocha colored skin, purple hair parted like her sister's except put into a spiky ponytail, a silver hairpin and a black hairpin, and her eyes are a bright blue. Her casual clothes are a silver tank top, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and silver and black tennis shoes.

Kari easily made a roadblock by raising a wall of concrete in front of the van to make it screech to a stop. She then knocked the driver out and tied him and his buddy up. Leaving the sight, she lowered the concrete wall and disappeared into the shadows. The police soon arrived at the scene and dealt with the two crooks while Kari made her way back home.

* * *

_Hmmm… it's not exactly how it started last time, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out whenever I get the time to retype it and post it up for you guys. I'll see you all next time for chapter 2 of __Rewind to the Beginning__._


	2. Transform and Roll Out: Part 1

_Okay, here we have it ~Drum Roll~ Chapter 2! After rewriting it and a complete view over it, the rewrite of A New Beginning has earned its second chapter. Things are completely different from the older version just to give you a heads up. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Transform and Roll Out**

Part 1

At a typical Sumdac's Systems Assembly Line, Professor Sumdac gave a group of school kids a tour of the factory. He was the adoptive father of both Kari and Sari Sumdac, however, Sari saw him as her biological father, but Kari didn't. She had accidently found out her secret when she burned half of her room to a crisp. Now, she was only close to one person and that person was Sari.

No one, but Sari and Professor Sumdac (secretly) knew about Kari being the shadow that helped out the city whenever it was in trouble. She always wears a black hoodie to hide her face so the city wouldn't find out about her true identity. Anyways, back to the present, the sound of barking and a young girl's shouts interrupted the tour and Sari came around the corner chasing a small robotic dog named Sparkplug.

"Sparkplug! You get back here you mangy little furbot!" Sari shouted. "I mean now!"

Kari watched from the shadows in the factory with a smirk on her face. 'Oh, Sari.' She thought.

"My key is not a chew toy… let go… now!" Sari struggled as she tried to pry her key from Sparkplug's mouth.

Suddenly, Sparkplug let go of her key and Sari crashed into their father. Kari shook her head as Sari stood up sheepishly. Vanishing into thin air, Kari reappeared in her room at Sumdac Tower. Like Sari's bedroom, the only difference was that her room has a silver floor with purple walls, and her bed was all black except for a silver pillow. As shades covered the balcony windows, candles lit up with blue flames to surround the room in a light blue glow.

Sitting down with her legs crossed, Kari went into deep concentration as she got lost in her thoughts.

*Underwater*

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" An alarm on a crashed spaceship below the water's surface blared.

Five stasis pods opened with a hiss as five robotic machines stepped out. "How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus, the tallest of the bots, questioned as he looked over his comrades.

"What's with the alarm?" Bumblebee, the smallest of the gang, asked with confusion in his voice.

Prowl, the ninja of the group, turned around as a small noise caught his attention and saw some kind of substance crawling on the floor out of the air shaft. "Probably has some-"he didn't finish as it latched onto his arm.

The medic, Ratchet, used his magnetic pulse to get it off of him before anything serious could happen. "Whatever it is, it's definitely got circuitry and…something else." He stated.

Optimus walked over to the control panel and sent out a scout drone to scan the area; soon enough, an image appeared on the monitor. They saw Professor Sumdac's escaped experiment attacking the local life forms (humans).

"It looks like they could use some help." Bumblebee turned to his comrades.

Optimus nodded. "If so, we don't want to attract any Decepticons nearby, Teletran One scan some local life forms, we can take on their appearance and blend in better."

*Sumdac Tower*

Kari's eye snapped open once her senses picked up at the source of danger. The shades lifted to let the sunlight in as the candles blew out. Quickly, Kari flipped on the T.V. and saw a terrifying scene. Apparently, yet another one of her adoptive father's experiments escaped at the factory. Suddenly it clicked…

Sari!

Kari grabbed her black hoodie and pulled it on before flipping the hood over her head. As the shadow of the hood covered her face, her bright blue eyes glowed underneath. She quickly disappeared and reappeared just behind Professor Sumdac and Captain Fanzone. There she took in the full sight of the creature.

"What's the plan to stop it?" Kari spoke with a calm tone.

Captain Fanzone turned towards her with a questioning look. "And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, how do we stop this thing?" Kari looked towards her adoptive father.

Isaac Sumdac thought for a moment before sighing. "I do not know I haven't had time to thoroughly study the microbots."

"Then I guess I'll just have to find a way to destroy it myself." Kari growled as she cracked her knuckles.

*Inside the Factory*

Sari made her away through the wreckage as if it were not there as she looked around for Sparkplug. "Sparkplug, Sparkplug!" She made her way over to a piece of debris and crouched down, waving her security key around. "Here Sparky, I got a nice tasty security key for you!"

*Outside the Factory*

Four vehicles drove up above the water's surface before facing the experiment gone wrong. As everyone else retreated, they just sat there.

"Greetings fellow bots, we are here to help." Optimus, in his vehicle mode, announced.

However, when no one answered a small hooded figure landed on the ground in front of them. Judging by how small the figure was, it was just a femme. However, they didn't know that this _teenage girl_ was gonna play a big part in their war.

Kari slowly pushed herself to her feet, but as she looked up a giant tentacle was making its way to smash her. Quickly, she jumped to the side while going into a roll before turning back to the creature. That's when she noticed the four vehicles: a fire truck, a SWAT truck, Captain Fanzone's car, and a motorcycle. Wait a second… there were no drivers. Shaking her head, the sound of screaming brought her back into battle.

Hold on, screaming…

Sari!

Kari looked up and saw the creature holding her sister in the air. 'No!' She thought.

The four vehicles had pulled up beside her, but she didn't pay attention to them. How could she forget her own sister was still here? Her eyes shined brighter underneath her hood as blue flames created a circle around her. Also underneath the water, the All-Spark was pulsing with energy on the Autobot's ship.

All of a sudden, a beam of light shot out and surrounded Kari.

/ Kari's P.O.V. /

I watched as the light surrounded me. It felt like it knew what it was doing to me…

It felt like it was supposed to be my destiny.

I closed my eyes and let it consume me.

/ Author's P.O.V. /

Kari's clothes disappeared as armor replaced them. All this happen in a few seconds before the light disappeared and the newly armored Kari stood before everyone.

Kari's Robot Mode: Her tank top had switched into a black elbow length T-shirt, her black jeans had become shorts, and her tennis shoes were now knee high combat boots. Silver armor covered her chest, shoulders, along with a facemask that covered her mouth and nose, a silver utility belt around her waist, and a pair of small wings on her back. There were blue openings on the back of her hands, on top of her feet, and she had a small blue orb in the middle of her chest. Finally, she had a blue visor just as bright as her eyes.

Kari looked up at the creature as the wind blew through her purple locks. She had only one objective…

Save Sari.

Jumping out of the way to avoid an attack, Kari activated rocket boosters that were installed into her boots and shot to the sky. She came back however and delivered a blue flaming punch to the creature's face. This effectively made the creature drop Sari in the process, but a yellow bot was able to catch her in time. Kari, who had been watching the scene, realized that the other vehicles had also transformed into robotic beings. Not paying attention, she was grabbed by a tentacle, but she just disappeared and reappeared right out of the creature's reach.

"Kari!" A familiar voice shouted which got the robot teen's attention.

Kari turned to see Sari at the top of the parking garage. "Sari, are you alright?" She asked as she flew over to check her sister.

"I'm fine, what happen to you?" She asked with an awe expression.

Kari shook her head. "No time! You need to get out of here, it's not safe!"

"But I'm perfectly fine from here besides those guys might need your help." Sari pointed downwards.

Kari looked down and saw the bots gathered around some tool, but wait… one was missing. She looked towards the creature as it latched onto a ship, this was not good! What to do, what to do? Suddenly, her eyesight seemed to go white, but the creature and the mysterious tool were surrounded by a light blue glow, she understood now. As she gained her eyesight back Kari launched herself down and grabbed the tool from the fire truck robot and flew straight towards the creature.

Quickly, she disappeared and stabbed the tool inside the creature's heart before reappearing behind it. The creature then turned into a big pile of white dust causing the motorcycle robot to fall down to the ground. Sighing, Kari lowered herself to the ground just in front of her dad and Captain Fanzone.

"Young lady, you just save this city from that monster. We are in your debt." Captain Fanzone patted her on the shoulder.

Kari turned towards her adoptive father. "Next time, be a little more careful on what you work on, father."

"What a second, father?" Captain Fanzone asked.

That's when Kari's facemask and visor disappeared to reveal her true identity. "Yes, I'm Kari Sumdac, the _Shadow_ who has been protecting this city ever since she found out what she was capable of." She turned to the Professor with a heated glare. "Even my _father_ didn't tell me."

Isaac Sumdac coughed slightly. "Well, it's very hard to explain… "

"Save it." Kari growled. 'Can I trust anyone?' She thought with hate as the rest of her armor disappeared and her true clothing appeared, along with the black hoodie. "We'll talk once this mess is cleaned up."

Her adoptive father nodded. "Of course."

However, as time went on, news about Sari disappearing had been the new objective of the police. Kari knew very well that her sister was alright because she had this calm and reassuring aurora around her. Just when nighttime came, those same four vehicles along with a fifth appeared from the water and Sari jumped out of the new shown ambulance as it transformed into a robot like the others.

Sari looked around and she easily spotted her sister as her blue eyes always stood out. Kari was wearing a small smile on her face, but it turned into a frown when their father ran up to Sari and hugged her. As they broke away, Sari asked a question that made Kari sigh…

"So… can we keep them?"

* * *

_So, what did you think? Leave a review and tell your friends and fellow FanFiction readers and writers because I'll be back quicker if we can get more awesome reviews in to support this story. Since I have a three day weekend and two days left, there's hope that Chapter 3 will make an appearance. ~Cross Fingers~_


	3. Transform and Roll Out: Part 2

_Alright, here is Chapter 3 at the end of my 3 day weekend. ~Sigh~ now it's going to take me longer to type so I hope you guys are patient enough to wait. **AllSpark Princess** asked me a question in her review, and the answer is Kari will be able to control all four elements still. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys all sent and I hope you stick till the very end. Enjoy Chapter 3!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transform and Roll Out**

Part 2

"Hmm, this looks like the place." Sari stated as she turned to Kari. "What do you think?"

Kari shrugged. "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." She put a lot of anger in that one sentence.

"Come on Sis, dad's trying his best to gain your trust again." Sari gave a sad smile.

Kari turned around. "Yeah, well by my point of view he has a lot of making up to do."

"Well, I'm gonna go find the Autobots, you can stay here if you want or go off somewhere till I call you." Sari waved as she walked off.

Kari smirked a bit. "I'm always a call away." She then disappeared into the wind.

*The Next Day*

The entire city had gathered to celebrate the Autobots for being Detroit's new cybernetic heroes. The Sumdac sisters stood side by side with Sari closer to their father along with the Mayor and Captain Fanzone behind them. Kari was still unforgiving towards her father, but Sari had convinced her to come.

'Could have given me credit for protecting this city, _dad_.' Kari thought bitterly.

Her father then announced. "If you would kindly direct your attention overhead, please enjoy the aerial acrobatics of… the Crimson Angels!" Then six red jets flew overhead.

"For once something that flies that's not a Decepticon." Bumblebee stated.

Kari focused her eyes on the seventh jet that secretly appeared out of nowhere. 'Hmm… something's going on here.' She noticed how differently the color scheme was before her vision turned white. 'What the...?' However, she stopped once a purple aurora surrounded the jet.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Her sister gave Kari back her eyesight as she looked down at her.

Kari frowned. "Something's strange about that seventh jet."

And she was right, the seventh jet changed course and headed straight towards the stage. It then shockingly transformed into a robotic being and fired right at the stage. The shot came in contact with the ground making smoke appear, sending the Autobots back into the new model of the train, and making the people scream in fear as they ran off for cover. Kari looked from where she stood as the smoke cleared and watched as the newly arrived robot land on the ground.

The new robot spoke in an evil tone. "Greetings Autobots, mind if I crash the party?" He threw is arms up in the air. "The name is Starscream, exulted leader of the Decepticons!"

"I thought that was Megatron." Bulkhead pointed out.

Starscream pointed his null ray at him. "Silence, Autobot filth!" He then fired which sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee crashing into the building behind them.

Debris came falling down above them and Optimus and Ratchet just made it in time to get them cleared from being buried underneath it. Prowl ran from behind them towards Starscream as he flew into the sky and tried to stop him by firing at him.

"You can run Autobot, but you can't hide!" Starscream declared.

Prowl then jumped onto a building before Starscream turned and rammed into him. But it turned out to be a hologram as the real Prowl jumped onto his back. Taking a shuriken, Prowl stabbed him in his back. Starscream grunted and crashed a few times between two buildings before grabbing Prowl and throwing him over his shoulder and into the concrete street below.

"I suspected more of a challenge from such _great heroes_." Starscream smirked, but it was wiped off as Optimus' grappling hook wrapped around his legs.

It seemed like a battle of tug-o-war before Starscream took matters into his own hands. Launching into the sky, Starscream pulled Optimus along for a ride. He made sure that along the way Optimus crashed into as many things as possible before turning around.

"I thought for sure you would've let go by now, oh well, no matter." He then shot the rope, making Optimus fall down back to the ground.

Ratchet pulled up next to him before transforming. "You alright, Prime?"

"I'll live." Optimus grunted.

"You call yourselves heroes?" Starscream landed as Bulkhead joined them. "You think you defeated the great Megatron? You didn't do no such thing, I defeated Megatron!" All the Autobots looked at him in shock. "I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry." He walked towards them slowly. "His fate was sealed before he even reached your ship."

Bulkhead quickly spoke. "He's lying! Isn't he?"

Starscream pointed his null ray at them as he charged it up. "Now bring me the All-Spark, Autobot scum." He commanded lowly.

Kari watched with sharp eyes in interest. 'All-Spark?'

However, her attention was caught when Starscream took off into the air and aimed his null ray at her along with the others in front of her. She heard them gasp as she stood her ground. Growling, Kari jumped into the air as she transformed into her robot mode and took off. Energy flowed throughout her entire body as her hands shot out and a force field appeared and blocked every shot aimed towards her and the others below. Although she had done pretty well blocking the shots, one still passed her and went straight for Sari.

"Sari!" Kari shouted, but she watched in shock as Bumblebee jumped in front of the blast and took it in the back.

Sari gasped. "Bumblebee!"

Kari quickly moved to the side as Starscream flew past her and grabbed Bumblebee by his arm and held him out for the rest of the Autobots to see.

"Now, let's try this again. Bring me the All-Spark, Autobot scum!" Starscream demanded harshly this time.

Optimus stood up. "My name is Optimus Prime, and I'm prepared to sacrifice my life to defend the All-Spark!"

"But are you willing to sacrifice this?" He threw Bumblebee to the ground and he tumbled till he was inside the newly model train with Professor Sumdac, Captain Fanzone, and the Mayor. "You Autobots and your pathetic heroics, you have one megacycle to bring me the All-Spark. If not, this vessel and all its contents, human and Autobot, will parish." Starscream announced as he picked up the train and flew off all the way to the top of Sumdac Tower. "Then I will tear this planet apart till I find the All-Spark myself!"

Kari looked down at Prime. 'One tough decision to make, Prime, and you don't have a lot of time.'

"Give up the All-Spark or give up the Earth? How am I supposed to decide?" Optimus spoke.

Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heroes are the ones who make the hard choices."

"Maybe Ultra Magnus was right, maybe I'm not programmed to be a… a hero." Optimus declared sadly.

Prowl got up from the crater he made when Starscream threw him to the ground. "You're not alone." Everyone turned to him. "A wise bot once told me a machine is stronger than its component parts. Only I had to learn that the hard way."

Kari watched as Sari ran over and Bulkhead picked her up as they all piled their hands on top of each other.

Sari smiled. "Okay, so here's my plan."

*A Few Minutes Later*

Kari traveled along the rooftops just behind the small group as they made their way towards Sumdac Tower. Sari right now was complaining that she couldn't help, but Optimus made it clear it was too dangerous.

Kari decided she should make herself clear. "He's right, Sari." Kari appeared at her sister's side. "It's too dangerous for you."

"Then it's too dangerous for you." Sari turned to her.

Bulkhead titled his head. "Umm… you're new, where did you come from?"

"Over there." Kari motioned with her head to a building from behind them. "I've been watching the entire time."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "It's funny how you decided to show up now after all the destruction that has taken place."

"Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, I was here the entire time, just not in this form." Kari growled.

Prowl then saw the resemblance. "You're the organic from this morning."

"That's right. To be more specific, I'm actually Sari's older sister, Kari Sumdac." Kari introduced herself. "I know all of your names. Sari has freely told me this information." She pointed at her younger sister.

Sari waved her arms around. "We're getting off subject here!"

"Still, it's too dangerous for you to go, Sari." Kari stated clearly. "Your plan's a good one, I'll give you that, but do you think putting your like at risk along with the others is worth it?"

Sari's eyes brimmed with tears. "But you risk your life every day."

"I do that to protect the city and its people, plus I've been doing it for a lone time even before you arrived." Kari replied. "Trust me. It is better if you stayed behind."

Sari crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "I'm going too, _our_ dad is up there along with the only friend I've ever had, and that's finally."

"You really are a stubborn kid." Kari commented before looking up at the Autobots. "Okay, since my sister is persistent on helping, I consider going along with her plan."

Optimus turned where Starscream was flying around Sumdac Tower. "Unless one of us has recently learned how to fly, we're gonna have to bring Starscream down to us." He narrowed his optics. "And there's only one thing that will lure him."

"Hello… have we forgotten already, I can easily fly up there without getting spotted by that Decepticon." Kari smirked.

Optimus turned to her. "That may be, but it might be best if Prowl we along with you two just in case."

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Starscream!" Optimus shouted, making the Decepticon transform to face him. "We have what you want." Bulkhead placed the All-Spark down just as Ratchet transformed. "Now release the hostages!"

Starscream threatened. "Leave the All-Spark unguarded or I'll destroy them all!"

"Release the hostages now, or I will destroy the All-Spark!" Optimus returned his own threat.

Starscream slowly lowered himself. "Don't try to deceive a Decepticon, Autobot. We are the masters of deception."

Sari peeped behind the sign on the blimp before Prowl grabbed ahold of her. "Hold tight." He then blasted himself upward with Kari right behind them.

"What is going on down there?" Captain Fanzone's voice was heard.

Sari and Kari appeared outside the window. "A rescue, that's what."

"Sari, how did you get up here?" Professor Sumdac questioned in astonishment.

Kari appeared right next to them. "Same way you're getting down."

Kari then watched as Prowl lifted her father and the Mayor in his hands while Captain Fanzone wrapped his arms around his neck before he jumped down. Turning around, Kari saw Sari placing her newly turned security key into Bumblebee's forehead.

"Come on Bumblebee, wake up!" She placed her hands on his face, but was sent falling to the ground as Bumblebee reared up and hit his head on the metal above. "When you wake up, you really wake up!"

Kari shook her head. "No time to talk, we're not done here yet!" Kari senses picked up and she ran to the edge of the building just in time to see Starscream making his way towards them. "Incoming!" She yelled over her shoulder as she summoned her energy before she had two fingers pointed at Starscream which then shot a bolt of lightning at him.

"So, you want to play dirty?" Starscream flew higher before firing. "Then prepare to go all the way!"

Kari covered her face with her arms just as the train turned over the edge. However, Bumblebee and Prowl grabbed onto it just in time. Kari's eyes widen before she turned to Starscream, who had transformed and was currently pointing his null ray at them.

"No!" Kari shouted as she blasted off towards him.

She managed to punch him in the face, leaving a good size dent, but the shot still hit its mark. Kari watched in horror as it fell towards the ground, with Sari still inside. Quickly, she took off towards the train just as Prowl and Bumblebee made their way further up it.

"Hang on, Sari!" Bumblebee shouted as he shocked the outside.

Kari landed between them just as a flame spouted from her finger and she quickly cut a neat square before removing it. She dove inside the square.

"Kari!" Sari exclaimed with delight as she saw her sister.

Kari grabbed ahold of her before putting her on her back. "Let's get out of here." She then climbed back through the square and handed her to Bumblebee. "Keep her safe."

Bumblebee nodded. "I will. You can trust this face."

Kari watched as Bumblebee transformed with Sari inside and jump off the train. Prowl nodded towards her before putting himself in front of the train as he tried to slow it down. As she pulled on the back to help him, she noticed that neither Optimus nor Starscream were present, and neither was the All-Spark. She and Prowl just moved away from the train as it came in contact with the ground as Ratchet caught Bumblebee and Sari.

"Ratchet think fast!" Optimus' voice shouted.

Ratchet turned around. "Oh crud."

He quickly grabbed the All-Spark with his magnets before throwing it towards Bumblebee, who caught it still in his vehicle mode. Kari then watched as Starscream flew past after them. Growling, she took off after them to keep an eye on the All-Spark, along with the Decepticon. She observed as Bumblebee threw the All-Spark which was caught by Prowl, who then threw it into the back of a truck and kicked it down a hill. It hit a fire hydrant at the bottom and went flying through the air.

"I got it, I got it!" Bulkhead declared, but Starscream ended up with it.

Starscream turned to Bulkhead. "Fool, did you really think you could keep the All-Spark out of-"

He was cut off as Bulkhead's wreaking ball slammed into him, making the All-Spark land in his hand. "I said I got it."

"Nice teamwork bot!" Optimus praised as everyone gathered around before he took the All-Spark from Bulkhead, who handed it to him.

Kari smiled before her attention was caught by Starscream, who was pointed both of his null rays at the small group below. However, she had just had enough of him. Flying towards him at full speed, Kari kicked him back, making him lose his aim and his shot went off into space.

"Who dares to interfere with me this time?" He turned around to face Kari.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "I do."

"What is this, just a simple puny organic?" Starscream chuckled. "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Kari hissed. "I prefer the term, techno-organic."

All of a sudden, something incredible happened. The All-Spark pulse with energy before it shot another beam of light at Kari, but it surrounded Starscream as well. It seemed to form some sort of white sphere around them, blocking the view of the outside.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked as he looked at Kari.

Kari spoke in a voice that was not her own. "You dare come to this planet and hurt its creations, prepare to suffer."

A smaller sphere that was blue and green appeared around Starscream and it kept getting smaller and smaller while sending shocks of electricity through it. Kari watched as Starscream screamed in pain as his form grew smaller before it disappeared for good. The white sphere disappeared and Kari landed on the ground before she returned to her Organic Mode.

"Kari, what happened?" Sari questioned as she ran up to her sister and hugged her.

Kari shook her head. "I don't know, but I think we won't be seeing Screamer for some time." She stared up at the sky.

* * *

_The end of Chapter 3 folks! Let me know if it's what you expected or not and before I go we are going to have a little vote here. As you can tell, this story will go by episodes with a few chapters thrown in by me, but what happens at the end? What you guys are voting for is to see what story I type next._

_Your Choices:_

_1. Annabelle's Shadow  
Annabelle Lennox, who had accidentally eavesdropped on her parents, finds out she had an older sister, who disappeared when she was 8 years old. On Annabelle's 8th birthday, she wishes for her older sister to return and her wish comes true._

_2. Little Sister  
What happens if Merle and Daryl had a younger sister they got separated from? What happens when they find out she's immune to the virus? Will things turn out for the best or for the worst?_

_These are the two stories I have already started on as well, so I'm leaving the fate of these stories in your hands. That is it for this chapter, I will see you all next time. Peace!_


	4. Home is Where the Spark is

_Here's Chapter 4! Alright, I know in my later version I added my own chapter, but I decided to cut out a few things because I wanted Kari and Prowl to bond a bit in this chapter. If I missed a few important things, don't hate! I'm doing the best I can here. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home is Where the Spark is**

Kari watched with interest as Prowl observed a cat stalking a small yellow bird. Apparently, he was into nature as she was so… you could say they could have a connection. Quietly, she disappeared and reappeared upside down beside him.

"Studying the ways of life, are you now?" Kari asked with a friendly voice she barely used.

Prowl kept observing the scene before his optics. "It's fascinating." He whispered.

The cat then strike as the bird made an attempt to fly away, but failed. Kari saw the look of awe on Prowl's face before it disappeared as camera bots started taking pictures of them. Growling, Prowl disappeared and Kari followed. Arriving on top of a building not far away from the park, Prowl groaned in frustration.

"You're gonna have to get use to that." Kari stated. "Being part of the new team of heroes will put you in the Book of Fame for a while."

Prowl looked down at her. "I guess, but that doesn't mean they have to ruin the peace of life."

"I totally agree with you, but everyone isn't the same here… they're all different in their own ways." Kari looked out towards the open blue waters.

Prowl kneeled down so he could be a little more her height. "You… agree with me?"

"Yeah… what makes you think I wouldn't?" Kari questioned.

Prowl raised an optic. "Well, you are related to Sari so…"

"Wait a minute! Just because I'm related to Sari doesn't mean I am Sari!" Kari puffed out some air. "Put it this way… Sari and I are opposites. She's anything that I am not."

Prowl stood up as he turned to head to base. "I guess so… I can see the difference clearly."

Kari watched as he disappeared. Smirking, she realized there was humor in his voice.

*Sumdac's Lab*

Cybertronian energy surged through the systems in Professor Sumdac's lab till it rebooted a giant robotic head from within his lab.

"I am Megatron." Apparently, it still remembered its name. "What?" He gasped as he took in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He questioned before noticing he had no body and that he was hooked up to some sort of monitor. "What kind of antiquated system is this that I am hook up to?"

Suddenly, the monitor came online to show Starscream facing the Autobots as he told the truth of Megatron's demise.

"_I defeated Megatron! I'm the one who planted the device that overloaded his circuitry! His fate was sealed before he even reached your ship." He shouted._

Megatron was not pleased at all. "Starscream!" This resulted chaos in the lab. "They don't even know I'm alive." He stated as he watched the screen show Kari in her robotic form standing beside the All-Spark. "This cannot be happening. The All-Spark's finally within my reach, and I have no hands to grasp it!" A small metal makeshift claw snapped as the same energy surged through it. "Hmm… perhaps I'm not as immobilize as I thought." The claw picked up a small pocket bot. "There may be more than one way to locate the All-Spark, and destroy all who dare oppose me!" The little robot's eye flashed red.

*Kari and Prowl*

Kari followed Prowl across the rooftops of Detroit in silence. Prowl knew she was following, but didn't mind at all. In fact, he enjoyed her presence more than anyone's. She had that same silent personality just like him. What he didn't know was that Kari was thinking the same thing.

'He sure is different from the rest.' She declared.

Prowl stopped a rooftop away from the base as he turned to her. "What makes you so different?"

"Different? What do you mean?" Kari tilted her head.

Prowl looked down as people walked the sidewalks and cars drove on the street. "You enjoy what this world has to offer, unlike rushing towards your next destination."

"Oh… well I only get to live once so it's better to enjoy life at its fullest." Kari smiled before disappearing and reappearing on top of the Autobots' base.

Prowl smiled and followed right after her.

*Sumdac's Lab*

Professor Sumdac watched the small pocket bot scurry around his desk. "For weeks I couldn't get this pocket bots to work and now… I must've fixed them in my sleep or…" He turned on the monitor to view Sari.

"Umm… hi dad." She greeted nervously.

Her father just asked with a calm voice. "Sari, have you… tinkered with anything in my lab by any chance?"

"I never tinker with your stuff!" Sari protested, but quickly blocked the view of the hay wired Tutor bot. "Besides, I've been too busy helping the Autobots settle into their secret lair, I was just going over there right now."

Professor Sumdac didn't notice Megatron as he online his optics. "And where is this… secret lair?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Suddenly, a loud crash sounded behind her. "Umm… gotta go." She smiled shyly before the screen switched off.

Her father just sighed as he turned back to his desk before a thought came up. "I could've sworn I had another one of these pocket bots. Now where could it have gone to?" He wondered.

*Autobots' Base*

Prowl showed Kari the training room, which was as big as the main room in the building, but it wasn't set up properly all the way. There was still dust, cobwebs, and junk everywhere so it wasn't exactly fit for training at the moment.

"Not exactly the training room I expected, but I guess with a few… actually a lot of adjustments, it should be perfect then." Kari giggled to herself.

Prowl chuckled for the first time since he arrived to this planet. "I suppose so."

They left the training room exactly how they found it and went into his living quarters. Kari smiled at the tree that grew in the middle of the room, nature... you can't escape it, might as well enjoy it. A small blue bird came down and landed on Kari's shoulder. Smiling, Kari held out a few fingers and the bird instantly hopped on one of them. However, this scene didn't go unnoticed.

Prowl watched with a small smile. 'She sure is different from everyone else.'

They both watched as the bird flew away, chirping happily, before smiling at each other.

*Later On*

No one was aware of the small pocket bot searching the entire base for the All-Spark, all caught up in their own business. Sari was currently telling a scary story to the other four Autobots and her sister was meditating along with Prowl in his room. However, a scream erupted from Bumblebee which made Kari and Prowl lose their concentration.

"Is this how things are naturally when your sister is involved?" Prowl asked.

Kari sighed. "Yeah… pretty much."

*The Others*

Megatron watched through the pocket bot's optic. "Laugh now child, I will show you true fear."

The pocket bot then hacked into the control systems, turning off the lights and turning on the training equipment.

"Take cover!" Ratchet yelled before he and Bumblebee where grabbed by metal claws and thrown into a wall.

Bumblebee had a confused look on his face. "What's happening?"

*Prowl's Room*

Kari groaned and stood up. "Okay, a regular slumber party I can handle, but that out there sounds like madness."

"I guess we better go check it out then." Prowl stood after offering his hand to Kari, who hopped in it.

Making their way towards the others' location, Kari got a bad feeling in the back of her mind. Just as they turned the corner, all they saw was chaos. Optimus ran past them with Kari in his hands just as bolts got shot at them. However, Ratchet created a shield with his magnets to block them as Prowl and Optimus made their way back into the room with Kari and Sari. But, the sound of a loud explosion got their attention and they turned to see Ratchet down on the ground.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked up at them. "Forget about me, somebody's got to shut down that assembly line!"

Bumblebee zoomed past on his wheels. "This looks like a job for wheels on heels!" A small rocket hit below his feet making him fly through the air before he landed on the conveyor belt. That's when metal claws grabbed him and held him down, but Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode to escape them. He then dodged a few attacks before he transformed when his skid plate got burned. "Hot, hot!"

Bulkhead smashed a few of the machines. "Who needs sensitive? Smashing stuff is fun!" He smiled.

"Thick-bolted moron, let me crush that smile off your face." Megatron said as he watched the monitor's screen.

Metal claws grabbed Bulkhead and put him on the conveyor belt towards a machine smashing anything that got under it. "That can't be good." Bulkhead stated as he was set underneath it. The block came down but Bulkhead stopped it from achieving its goal.

"Hang on, Bulkhead!" Optimus shouted as he ran towards his teammate.

He transformed as he landed on the conveyor belt, then his arms transformed only and grabbed the bottom of the conveyor belt as he went into reverse. The belt started to bring Bulkhead towards him however, a giant magnet came over Optimus so he had to transform all the way before he was sucked up and stuck against it.

Bulkhead then found himself in harm's way once again. "Nuts and bolts." He grunted.

Kari's vision turned white and she saw her objective highlighted in green: the control panel. Jumping down from Prowl's shoulder, Kari made her way towards her objective.

"Let's finish this." Megatron had a metal claw open a fuel tank and fuel flowed out towards the flames.

However, Kari saw this and her eyes widen. She turned to the control panel… if she could shut the systems down, the Autobots could stop the explosion in time. As Kari dodged a metal claw from grabbing her, she realized they were connected to motion sensors. Stillness… and stick, like the cat and bird from this morning! Lasers danced over her skin as she stood still as a statue before they disappeared.

That's when she moved. Running, she jump onto a few boxes and froze as a few lasers landed on her. Prowl watched with amazement as she moved when the lasers disappeared. Just like the earth creature… stillness and strike! Finally, Kari landed on the control panel before sending a powerful electrical surge through it. Firing its circuits down enough to stop the machines, Kari then backed up. However, they weren't done yet…

Megatron declared as he watched the trail of oil. "Your victory shall be fleeting."

"Guys, the fuel tanks are gonna blow!" Kari pointed out.

Prowl was the first to react as he used one of his shurikens to cut the stand holding the fuel tank, Optimus then used his grappling hooks to grab the tank to pull it into mid-air, then Bulkhead punched it so it got more air, and finally, Ratchet used his magnet to push it back further away. The flames travel the entire oil trail, towards the tank before it exploded in the air.

Kari sighed before disappearing and reappearing by Sari's side. All the Autobots looked around at all the destruction caused to the room. How did this all happen in the first place?

"If my key didn't do this… then what did?" Sari questioned.

The small pocket bot crawled on the railing next to them and Optimus picked it up as Ratchet said. "Whatever it was, it was smart enough to merge the security motion sensors with the assembly line."

Optimus held the little pocket bot in front of him. "I think this might be the culprit."

Prowl walked forward and stared at it. "A robotic design merging organic and mechanical… fascinating." He gasped as it jumped out of Optimus's grip and headed towards the exit.

"Catch it, we need to examine it!" Optimus ordered.

Bulkhead ran towards it and placed his hand over it. "Got it!" However, when he looked at it, it fell apart, he then scratched his head. "Right, examine it."

*Sumdac's Lab*

The control panel in the lab busted up as electrical waves shot through it. "I had them, they could've been destroyed! I cannot remain in this unacceptable operational status." Megatron growled. "I need a body! Perhaps it is time that I reveal a little more of my Cybertronian technology to Professor Sumdac."

*Prowl's Room*

"Well… today didn't go as… expected." Kari stated.

Prowl nodded in agreement. "But I see you take in knowledge from things around you." He smiled at her.

"Hey, anyone can learn anything from nature." Kari smirked.

Prowl chuckled. "Indeed."

"Well, I better get Sari home so she can actually get some sleep…" She yawned. "And me too." She turned to walk away. "I'll see you later, Prowl."

"Same goes for you, Kari." Prowl bowed his head in goodbye as he watched her leave.

He couldn't wait till next time.

* * *

_Alright, since it's a shorten school week, I'll probably have Chapter 5 up by Saturday or Sunday. However, but those reviews will declare if you want more or not so keep sending them in!_

_Votes for next story I'm typing:_

_Annabelle's Shadow - 1_

_Little Sister - 0_

_Okay, we are going to need more votes people... so don't be afraid to speak your mind and I'll see you next time! Bye, bye!_


	5. Meltdown

_~Peeks around the corner~ Umm...hi guys. Sorry about the late update, umm the crazy life finally caught up with me hehe... Doesn't mean I forgot about the story... it just took me longer to type it. Let's see what we have here... **Skyress98** asked does Megatron take an interest in Kari? Answer: Yes, he will. Well, forget that I'm here and enjoy, after the long wait... Chapter 5!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Total Meltdown**

Kari sighed as she watched her sister and Bumblebee through her visor to get a better look through the concrete walls of some building. Apparently, her sister was signing Bumblebee up for a wrestling match. She wasn't shocked by this, it was actually normal for her to expect something like this.

She loved her sister, and would do anything for her, but... she could do the stupidest of things to put herself in danger. Bumblebee was no different from what Prowl had told her. Young and naïve as ever.

"Sari, what have you gotten yourselves into this time?" Kari whispered to herself.

This wouldn't end well...

*Autobots' Base*

The remaining Autobots watched as Bumblebee got his skid plate kicked by some buffed up man named Cyrus. He first appeared to be just a small weakling, but whatever was attached to his back made him stronger. However, when the fight was taken outside that was the last straw for both them and Kari.

*The Fight*

"Bumblebee, heads up!" Sari shouted as Cyrus threw a giant garbage bin at Bumblebee, and he dodged in time to land near Sari. "Hang on, I'll patch you up!" However, Bumblebee was pulled away and thrown onto another car. "I just hope there's something left for me to patch."

Cyrus picked up another car and threw it towards Bumblebee...

~Swoosh~

Everyone watched in shock as the car split in two and fell to the ground making two loud thuds. Cyrus' eyes traveled up the blue bladed sword all the way to the owner, who happened to be Kari.

"Party's over." Kari stated coldly as she twirled her sword around slowly.

Cyrus just chuckled. "No... this party is just getting started."

Kari watched as he charged at her before jumping into the air while twirling around and landing on top of another car, facing him with a cold hard stare. Cyrus just growled at her before charging at her again. Kari put her sword away and did a quick back flip before grabbing the car and threw it straight at Cyrus. Not only did it hit its mark, it made the car alarm go off as well. Just as that happen, the rest of the Autobot team arrived.

"What's the situation?" Optimus asked the two staring at the fight between Kari and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just pointed to the scene being performed before them. Kari then pulled out two ninja stars and threw them towards their target. The sound of Cyrus groaning went quiet as he returned to his normal self.

"1...2...3...4...5. You lose, I win." Kari smiled as she retrieved her ninja stars.

Prowl smirked till it was wiped off when Bumblebee stood up. "Next time use your head, find your foe's weakness and strike there."

"That's if you can reach it." Kari crossed her arms over her chest.

Bumblebee crossed his arms as well. "Oh, I get it, cause I'm short. Hey, but you're shorter than me!"

"At least I used my head." Kari replied calmly.

This made everyone but Bumblebee laugh.

*With Prometheus Black and Captain Fanzone*

"That's it! I'm telling the mayor to scrap all of your contracts!" Captain Fanzone shouted. "I'll take those Sumdac rust buckets over this mess any day!"

Mr. Black grabbed him by his tie. "You can't do this, I'll be ruin."

"Not my problem, Mr. Black." Captain Fanzone replied as he walked away.

Prometheus glared as Captain Fanzone walked away before something yellow on the ground caught his attention. "This is not over." He declared when he realized that yellow piece was a part of Bumblebee's armor with some of his energon covering it.

Once back at his lab, Prometheus studied and experimented with the small sample of energon covering the yellow piece of armor. Not too long after he got into an argument with Mr. Powell which resulted in him knocking over his experiments all onto the floor. However, things changed as his research got onto him and he became something else.

"They'll pay for this, they'll all pay."

*Autobots' Base*

Kari was just meditating in Prowl's room before a searing sharp pain went through her head. She grabbed her head as the agonizing pain went throughout her entire body. When her eyes flashed white, she could only see green and black acid oozed in right in front of her and hear a cruel laughter. However, the sounds of Sari panicking made her snap out of it.

"What was that?" Kari asked herself as she stood up slowly onto her feet.

Rubbing her forehead she set on finding the others. It didn't take her long to find them all gathered around with them making fun of Bumblebee again. Silently, she jumped onto Prowl's shoulder and leaned against his head.

"What I miss?" She asked in a whisper.

Prowl looked at her suspiciously. "Are you alright? You seemed to be troubled."

"I'm fine." She told them, but her voice still carried her doubt.

Prowl ignored it for now and brought her up to speed on how someone sabotaged her dad's new police drone. Soon the whole team found themselves heading towards Sumdac Tower.

*Sumdac Tower*

Acid footsteps were left in the floors of the Sumdac Tower Lobby as Prometheus Black aka Meltdown walked towards the main desk.

"I'm here for Professor Sumdac." He spoke.

The desk bot replied. "Do you have an appointment mister…umm…?"

Prometheus raised his hand. "The name is Meltdown."

"Have a…nice…day." And the bot was left destroyed.

*Professor Sumdac's Office*

As the alarm went off in the building, Professor Sumdac gasped. "Oh, not another malfunction."

The T.V. next to him turned on to show both Kari and Sari, and as he turned to face them Sari explained the entire situation. "Dad, those breakdowns this morning were no accident! It was sabotaged!"

"Sabotaged?" He questioned.

The elevator rung as it reached his office's level, but the door was melted down as Meltdown walked through. "Professor Sumdac, we need to talk."

*The Autobots*

"Last one in is a rusted axle!" Bumblebee shouted as he drove full speed towards Sumdac Tower.

Kari and Sari gasped. "Wait!"

However, it was too late. Bumblebee hit the force field head on, forcing him to transform, and making Sari go flying through the air. Kari quickly stood up on Prowl before jumping into the air and catching her little sister in her arms. Silently, she landed right next to Bumblebee and placed Sari on the ground.

"Hey, I thought we told you to use your head." Kari growled.

Bumblebee was stilled shocked down to his very spark. "What the spark was that?"

"A force field, when the tower's under attack it goes into auto defense mode." Sari answered.

Ratchet activated his magnets before opening a small hole in the force field. "But we still have a way to get through the force field."

"I don't think so." A familiar voice spoke up behind them.

Kari turned around and narrowed her eyes. "You again?"

Cyrus bulked up and smirked at them. Quickly, he grabbed a metal pole and swung it at Optimus, knocking him over. Prowl copied Kari's last attack on shutting Cyrus down but he was still standing.

"The boss reinforced that little weak spot." Cyrus grinned.

Kari watched the fight by Sari's side. However, a pulling sensation drew her towards the tower. Swiftly, Kari transformed into her robot mode, flew through the small hole, and made her way towards Sumdac Tower. Sari saw this and followed behind and entered the main lobby.

Optimus looked towards where the girls had disappeared. "Prowl, Bumblebee, go help Professor Sumdac while the rest of us keep Cyrus busy."

Bulkhead launched his wreaking ball at Cyrus, but it was just hit like a baseball. This made Bulkhead go flying back into the small hole, blocking it.

"Bulkhead, move your oversized fender." Both Prowl and Bumblebee grunted as they tried to unstuck Bulkhead.

Bulkhead tried, but he didn't move an inch. "I can't. I'm sort of stuck."

*Sumdac Tower's Main Lobby*

Sari watched as the others struggled to get Bulkhead unstuck, but Cyrus was keeping their hands full. "Hang on guys."

She quickly typed in controls on the control panel; hoping one of them would work. But she couldn't help but wonder where Kari went off to.

Not that far…

*Sumdac's Office*

Isaac Sumdac hid behind his desk in a way to defend himself. "Prometheus, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a fraud, I'm smarter, better looking, and more educated than you." He answered. "And yet everything you touch turns to gold," He picked up a small golden trophy and watched as it melted. "While everything I touch…" He threw the trophy out the window. "Just look at me. I'm a freak." He raised his hand. "But I refused to be beaten by some superior nerd who merely got lucky."

"Stop right there!" Kari came crashing through the window and kicked Meltdown away from her father. "Nobody melts my dad and gets away with it!"

Meltdown smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Kari." He walked towards her slowly. "I know that deep down you really hate Professor Sumdac for not telling you who you truly are. Why don't you help me destroy him and everything he owns and we can run this city together as partners."

"I don't think so." Kari growled. "He may not be my real father, but he still raised me like he was."

Meltdown glared at her. "Have it your way."

*Main Lobby*

Kari slid her key into another data port and finally Bulkhead was freed from the tiny hole.

"Yes!" Sari cheered, but looked over to the emergency staircase as it opened and her father walked out. "Dad, you're alright!" She hugged him, before asking. "Where's Kari?"

*The Autobots*

"What does it take to bring this guy down?" Optimus questioned no one in particular.

Cyrus moved towards them before hitting Optimus into the church bell. The ringing the bell caused seemed to short circuit Cyrus' source of power. Thus, revealing his weakness.

"The bell, hit it again!" Prowl shouted.

At last this fight could end, but another was just beginning…

*Sumdac's Office*

Kari jumped out of the way as acid made its way to burn her, but failed. Meltdown was impressed on her skills; however, even she wasn't invincible. Kari jumped behind Meltdown, but realized she trapped herself in a corner.

"It seems you have nowhere to go." Meltdown chuckled as he reached out with his acid hand.

Kari waited for the searing pain to take over her, but she only felt cold liquid flowing down her arm. She looked up and saw Meltdown's shocked expression. She wasn't melting, crying out in pain, or effected in any way. Smirking, she grabbed Meltdown's hand and twisted it back before kicking him away from her.

"I guess your _touch_ is weakening." Kari smiled.

Meltdown growled. "Impossible."

He pounced towards Kari, who ignited a fire to surround her entire body before she pounced as well. Both of them crashed into each other and with the combination of acid and fire they fell through the floors of Sumdac Tower.

*Main Lobby*

The Autobots arrived in the main lobby of Sumdac Tower and saw Professor Sumdac and Sari unharmed. However, Kari was still missing.

"Where's Kari?" Prowl asked.

As if on cue, Kari and Meltdown came crashing down through the ceiling and landed on the concrete flooring. Meltdown was kicked off of Kari by herself as she stood, blue flames still consuming her body.

"Kari?" Sari whispered in disbelief.

Meltdown huffed in annoyance, but was weak from the downfall; Kari appeared to be stronger than he thought. "What does it take to destroy you?"

"Something you don't have." Kari replied.

This battle had gone on long enough and whatever force was inside of her seemed to agree with her. Her eyes turned white and instantly a small clear force field surrounded Meltdown.

"What is this?" He cried out as he tried to burn the force field down.

However, in the end, he was trapped in a small clear bubble soaking in his own juices. Then in a flash, Kari powered down from her robot mode.

Sari jumped up and down next to her sister. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Kari, that was amazing! You and Meltdown were like crash and the next thing I know you're on fire!"

Kari just chuckled. "Well, who says you can't learn new tricks?"

"Kari." Their father spoke behind them, getting their attention. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

Kari gave a small smile. "You may have kept secrets from me, but I'm not that heartless to just let my dad be melted away by some acid freak."

"I've got to say Kari; you showed a lot of courage to stop Meltdown all on your own." Optimus smiled.

Kari turned till her eyes locked with Prowl's optics, which are covered by his visor. They held happiness and showed how proud he was that she faced Meltdown all on her own. Yup, things couldn't get any better.

Or could they…

* * *

_~Walks slowly out into the open~ Okay... Chapter 5 is done and Chapter 6 will hopefully be up sooner than this one. Don't get mad if it's late again, I'm going through a lot this year. I just been bucked off my horse and I'm having grade issues in school. A painful and stressful time in my life ~Sigh~ Anyways... on to votes for the next story I'm typing..._

_Annabelle's Shadow - 2_

_Little Sister - 0_

_Okay, about we make a deal... if we can get 5 or more votes on the next story I'm typing... I'm going to regret this... I'll have Chapter 6 up during the weekend. Deal or no deal?_


	6. Primus Reborn

_Here we go, Chapter 6 is up my folks! Due to my phone being stolen, I wasn't able to get this up earlier, but I still came up with something. So enough chat enjoy Chapter 6!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Primus Reborn**

Late at night in the darkness of her room, Kari tossed and turned under her covers as a nightmare that seemed all too real took over her.

What she didn't know was that this nightmare was a vision of the upcoming future…

*Vision*

The room was spilt into two halves; one was white and the other black, meaning they resembled light and dark. Kari was on the side of light, but who was on the other side? She turned till she found herself looking at… herself? However, she knew this Kari was different from her real self once her eyes landed on her.

Dark Kari: A resemblance to the natural Kari, but she has her differences. Their clothing was identical except that acid green replaced silver, but black was still in the same place. Her hair was still the same purple, but her eyes… her eyes were blood red.

Judging on how she looked so different on the outside, she wasn't the same as her true self on the inside. Suddenly, a blue aurora surrounded her while a red aurora surrounded the other Kari. Then two giant beings formed behind the both of them.

Primus and Unicron.

The two beings formed into a small ball of mist before floating into the mind of the Kari that stood on their side. Then it all made sense from there.

*End of Vision*

Kari sat straight up in her bed as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Looking around the room, everything seemed to be alright. However, the vision still set a chill down her spine, and she had trouble sleeping for the rest of the night.

*Deep in Space*

Starscream slammed his fist down onto the arm of the throne chair he sat in. "That pathetic techno-organic is gonna pay for what she did to me!"

Yup, Kari sent him out into deep space, but also got him trapped in Megatron's ship that was on Earth's moon. However, the dark presence of Unicron was not far and his mission to be ruler of the universe was going to change Starscream's luck. Hacking in the control systems of the ship, Unicron sent a pod that carried a protoform towards Earth. Once it came in contact with Earth's surface, Kari's DNA would be copied and it would create the darker version of her. But, this Kari was gonna help Megatron as to say… Unicron answered his cries for help.

"Soon Primus, soon we shall see who the rightful ruler of this universe is!" He chuckled as his dark presence disappeared from the ship.

Primus knew he would have to act fast after he saw what Unicron was up to. Unicron's pupil made be created, but Primus' pupil, Kari, had to accept the offering on being the recreation of Primus. Hopefully, she would choose the right decision.

Starscream looked around as he felt the pod leave the ship. "What was that?" He got up and checked all over the ship before finding the source. "Hmm… perhaps fate has decided to be kind to me."

*Autobots' Base*

Kari sat at the top of the tree that occupied Prowl's room, down below Prowl sat meditating in the peaceful silence around them. That vision still troubled Kari and she didn't tell anyone of it.

Prowl was having a hard time concentrating. Even thought it was very quiet around him, he knew something was troubling Kari which was making it hard for him to concentrate. He would say he grew attached to Kari like Bumblebee had grown attached to Sari. And knowing something wasn't right with her, he wanted to help her.

Sighing he stood up. "Kari, is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." She tensed up once he asked and replied with a whisper.

He didn't believe her so he climbed up the tree and sat down next to her. "Kari… we've may not know each other well, but I can tell when something is bothering you. Please… tell me?"

Kari could hear the concern in his voice. 'He wants to help me.' She thought.

So she spilled the entire thing to him and he listened, from the beginning to the end, Prowl now understood why she was so trouble. However, he was surprised when she mentioned the names of Primus and Unicron, but let it go. Anything could happen in a dream.

But that was no dream…

In the end, Kari was in Prowl's arms while he cradled her close to his spark. The warmth of it lulled Kari to a peaceful sleep, and Prowl kept her there. Feeling safe and warm.

However, both failed to see the mysterious light that floated towards Sumdac Tower.

*Sumdac's Lab*

Megatron growled. "This is useless, how am I supposed to create a body when I can barely do anything?"

As if the answer came to him, the pod appeared right in the lab standing straight up. But, as it touched the floor, an electrical surge went throughout the entire lab before making the pod glow a faint red.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "What is going on?"

The pod opened up and out stepped the darker version of Kari. Megatron's optics peered with interest, since when did Sumdac's oldest daughter get a new look? She looked around before her blood red eyes landed on Megatron.

"Well, if it isn't Megatron." She chuckled. "Still a head I see."

Megatron growled. "How do you know who I am? And if you know of my presence, aren't you going to go tell those pathetic Autobots to finish me off?"

"Megatron to tell you the truth, I don't work for the Autobots." Megatron looked at her in surprise. "I was sent here by Unicron to help you and him to take over the universe."

Megatron seemed interested in this. "I'm listening."

As the darker version of Kari told Megatron all about this, Megatron took in every detail. However, he was surprised when he heard about the prophecy.

_The Prophecy_

_A battle waged between two, but was never finished_

_Because these two powerful beings vanished_

_But their presence still remains_

_And there's still a goal to obtain_

_They must choose a descendant to train_

_Or else blood will become rain_

_It all comes down to one final fight_

_And only one will be left standing in the light_

"If what you say is true, then we must destroy the recreation of Primus in order to take over the universe." Megatron stated.

However, Dark Kari had another idea. "Or we can erase the original Kari's memory and program her to help us and become even more powerful."

"I like your way thinking, Kari." Megatron announced, pleased by this techno-organic's plan.

Dark Kari huffed. "Please, call me Zaria."

"Well Zaria, here's the plan." Megatron chuckled.

*Autobots' Base*

~Alarm Blaring~

Kari sat straight up. "What's going on?" She found herself alone and quickly got up and ran to the main room where everyone was gathered.

"It appears a fire started at one of Professor Sumdac's Assembly Lines." Optimus announced.

Sari asked. "Which one?"

"Looks like the one where we defeated that creature last time." Optimus replied before turning to his team. "Autobots transform and roll out!"

*Sumdac's Assembly Line*

Zaria laughed evilly as she waited. "Come Kari, come and get me."

*Autobots*

Kari hopped off Prowl and Sari jumped out of Bumblebee before the Autobots transformed. A fire blazed from inside and outside the building so they didn't waste any time.

Optimus ordered. "Autobots we'll put out the fire, Kari and Sari see if you can find any civilians inside."

Kari and Sari nodded before running off to the entrance of the building. While the others put out the fire. However, what they didn't know was that this was all set up.

*Kari and Sari*

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Sari called out.

Kari peered through the smoke and saw a dark figure standing a few feet away from them. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The figure ran off and Kari took off whoever it was, Sari, who had no choice, followed right after her sister. They noticed they were going deeper into the building where the fire was worse, but they had to help whoever was still in here. Once they reached the lab where the fire had burst, Kari's eyes widen once she saw the blood red eyes locked with her blue ones.

"Hello Kari, how are you?" The figure stepped out as Sari ran into the room. "Isn't this sweet, you brought your sister along as well."

Sari's eyes held the same shocked that Kari felt. "Kari, who is she?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zaria." She walked towards the Sumdac sisters. "Kari, I need you to come with me."

Kari gained her wits and retorted. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"We can do things the easy way or…the hard way." Zaria threatened.

Sari stood behind Kari as Kari transformed into her robot mode. "Or my way!" She tackled Zaria to the ground before shouting. "Run Sari!"

Sari looked hesitant at first, but made a run for the nearest exit of the building, leaving Kari to fight off Zaria all on her own. While she watched Sari run, Zaria pushed Kari off of her and into the wall on the other side of the room.

"You want to play like that?" Zaria growled as she transformed. "Then let's play."

*Outside*

The fire seemed to grow even more by the passing second, but the Autobots weren't giving up. However, Sari ran out of the building and towards them.

"Guys!" Sari shouted before coming to a stop right in front of them.

Bumblebee looked towards her. "Sari, what's the matter? Where's Kari?"

"That's the problem!" She exclaimed.

The Autobots gathered around her. "What do you mean, Sari?" Optimus asked.

On cue, Kari came bursting through the building's wall and rolled till she was right next to them. Standing up, she shook herself to clean any debris or dirt from her body as Zaria came walking out of the building.

"Well, look at the little reunion." Zaria spoke in a calm voice. "It's so sweet it makes me sick!"

She took off into the sky and shot a bolt of lightning towards Kari, who created a force field around her and the others to protect them from the attack. Once the force field was down, Kari eyes widen when she found herself pinned by Zaria right up against a large metal crate.

"Last chance, don't come with me and I'll destroy everything and everyone you hold dear to you." Zaria whispered threateningly.

The Autobots were too shocked to do anything, Prowl most of all was shocked. He knew about Kari's vision and it seemed to be coming true. What else was going to be in stored for her?

Kari knew she couldn't give up so she glared at Zaria very hard. "Never."

"Then you leave me no choice." Zaria took out a plasma gun from her holster on her utility belt and pointed as Sari. "Say goodbye."

Kari's eyes widen as the shot was taken. "No!"

She disappeared and reappeared in front of Sari and blocked the shot from hitting her sister. However, as that happened, a blue beam appeared from the sky and surrounded Kari while a white light came from the All-Spark under the surface of Lake Erie. Everyone had to cover their eyes or optics as the bright light consumed Kari.

~Flash~

Kari stood there with a newly made Autobot symbol on the front of her utility belt acting as a belt buckle and the word 'light' written in Cybertronian across her chest armor. Everyone gasped in shocked while Kari just stood there feeling more powerful than ever.

"I take that as my signal to get outta here." Zaria smirked. "Bye, bye." And she disappeared.

Kari growled. "This isn't over."

*Later On*

"So… you're saying you're the new Primus?" Optimus replied his words carefully.

Kari shrugged. "Something like that, Primus still exists, and I'm just fighting his part to end this war and bring peace to the universe. Or else Unicron will take control over everything… so my duty is that I have to defeat Zaria in order to end this war and the long term feud that goes on between Primus and Unicron."

"But, what about the other Decepticons that remained?" Sari asked.

Optimus answered. "Then we'll just have to find them and put them in their place, before another war is able to start."

Everyone agreed to that.

*Prowl's Quarters*

"Looks like we have another problem that needs to be solve." Kari sighed as she sat in the tree.

Prowl looked towards her. "Yes, but like all enemies we have come a crossed, we'll defeat them."

"I guess, but how do I defeat someone who's me?" Kari put her head in her hands.

Prowl gently lifted her face so blue eyes locked with blue optics. "We'll find a way, but no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Prowl." Kari smiled.

* * *

_What'd you think? Anyways on to votes for the next Fanfiction story I'm typing..._

_Annabelle's Shadow - 4_

_Little Sister - 0_

_Not bad, but we can do better. So please vote and leave a review, I don't have school tomorrow and if those votes come in and the reviews are awesome, I think Chapter 7 will make an appearance tomorrow. ~Wink~ See you guys later!_


End file.
